


The Beginning of the Storm

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [11]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: We expected to head to the planet the call came from. Then retrieve Jaal, Pathfinder Sakura Ryder, Peebee, and the Resistance squad they were with. And fight whatever hostiles were present.Not...this…
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961854





	The Beginning of the Storm

Angara cruiser Merdaan

Revolution 827/2820CE

ETA Aya seven hours

Captain Kaj Tovaan log 343:

I don't know what the skkut happened to this planet. When we received the distress call sent by Jaal Ama Darav, we expected trouble, lots of hostiles.

We expected to head to the planet the call came from. Then retrieve Jaal, Pathfinder Sakura Ryder, Peebee, and the Resistance squad they were with. And fight whatever hostiles were present.

Not...this…

The entire planet was covered in purple clouds crackling with lightning. At first we thought it was just a nasty storm. Vij Devraal, our shuttle pilot, flew in prepared for lashing wind, rain, and lightning.

It was far worse than that. It wasn't long after he left when he returned, heard him struggling with the controls over the comms. He crash landed in the hangar. And when the medics helped him out of the shuttle, he was shaking and pale as a spirit. In hindsight, what he was saying makes more sense. Kept muttering about how the storm was sentient and had a mind of its own; and that the lightning and wind appeared to want to strike and blow him out of the sky. Stars...it sounds like too much marljeh but in this case, I am afraid it's very much true.

That wasn't all, the skkutting storm...the purple rain falling from the clouds, according to our scans and sensors, was downright poisonous. Jansi Xaan, the woman in charge of monitoring our sensors and systems, said it was constantly trying to get through the filters.

Upon the pilots of the cruiser determining we could survive the storm in the vessel, I gave the order for us to go to the surface, and deploy the rescue teams from the cruiser instead. Kept everything running at one hundred percent. The mass effect fields, anti-gravity, everything. Even then, at times, the storm appeared to want to just knock us out of the sky. Good thing we had some of the best pilots in the Resistance flying.

When we landed, we deployed the rescue teams. Somehow, their filters in their helmets weren't working correctly. The purple rain was still getting in bit by bit, slow and gradual, shocking them and they developed respiratory symptoms.

But they didn't quit. The team leader, Novi Shie, even said that "The Kett would invade Aya before we left Jaal, the Pathfinder, and those with them to die on that stars damned, ancestors forsaken planet."

The team got back, not with just Jaal, the Pathfinder, and the others. They also found three natives of the planet.

When they made it back, one of the team members we sent was yelling through the comms about 'monsters' that were gathering corpses. One of the team was injured, but refused to give up blasting the horde. He had his Sovoa assault rifle, and kept firing at the oncoming hordes while two of his teammates dragged him quickly.

Some were shaken by what they witnessed out there. Won't go into the details, for they are horrific.

And after we had everyone back onboard, something strange occurred. The clouds changed in the distance, become more pink than purple. And some kind of 'hail' rained from the clouds. I saw it too, was in the hangar bay. Saw it in the distance, what looked like purple-pink 'rocks' or 'shards' falling. Saw it hit a structure some ways away, and it appeared to spread across it. One of the natives of the planet tried to run to our ship, but was struck by a piece of the 'hail' and we saw the poor soul transform into the same monstrosities that the teams fled earlier. Something like a zombie but glowing pink and with pink drool coming from its mouth, and kept walking towards the ramp. Novi Shie swiftly shot and killed the creature with her Ushior pistol before it could reach the ramp.

And the 'hail' was slowly heading for us, it was as if the storm was acting like the slasher in those horror vids, taunting us. I gave the order to keep up our shields and get out of there. We fled with haste, and the hail nearly shredded our shields, had only fourteen percent shielding left by the time we escaped.

When we broke orbit, we saw that discoloration in the clouds, and it was spreading. Appeared the storm was getting even worse.

Thank the stars we got everyone out before then, or the hit to morale would have been devastating.

The doctors, including the best we had onboard- Doctor Alshaaya Ama Darav, quickly went to work to help those injured and ill from the poisonous rain on that ancestors forsaken planet.

The rescue team had the least of it. Though it was still serious and needed treatment.

The others we rescued had it worse. But thankfully we got them all stabilized, we're going as fast as we can to Aya.

And the three natives we found…

One was what appeared similar to a Human female, hair in buns and dressed in white who called herself Rey, and her weapon appears to be some kind of 'metal combat staff'. The other found near her looked like a 'cat' that Humans had as pets back in the Milky Way but more like a Human instead, called himself Meowscles. Their conditions are stable but once they recover, I am definitely going to make sure they get invitations to join the Resistance. Anyone who could survive that...storm...like that is Resistance material.

The third, who looked like a Human from the Milky Way, was too far gone; there was sadly nothing we could do to save him. Life support only prolonged the inevitable. Doctor Alshaaya's medical report indicated his lungs were full of the purple stuff, severe electrocution, as well as 'draining of his life force'. It looked as if he had aged decades, perhaps centuries. I was there when he told us valuable information before he died.

Apparently, the area we landed in was the 'Battle Royale Area' and 100 people at a time were made to fight to the death, and be re-spawned by unknown means by some mad higher power. I suspect something happened to them, as there were still dead corpses littering the ground according to the rescue team's reports. I suspect it was the storm spreading across the entire planet at once. When we left, all we could see of the planet were purple clouds.

The native told a tale of terror.

It all had begun about two of their years ago. Apparently, an individual he described as 'pure evil' was re-elected as 'President of the United States of America'. And he described it as 'imagine every single despicable person in your country gathered in one spot'. He was a few dozen miles from ground zero, He said all he remembered was some deafening boom, howling wind, and looking where it came from. A huge purple mushroom cloud crackling with lighting. That awful purple rain. And a demonic noise that made him want to rip his eardrums out. He was knocked out. When he came to, the dark cloud was swirling in the sky. And he heard, and eventually saw, the zombies the rescue team saw in the distance. He just took off running away, not stopping until he couldn't run anymore.

He told us that shortly after the event, some teams was sent in there, only one member of one of the teams came back alive, barely. He was able to only utter "It's really Hell" before he collapsed dead.

I shudder at the thought of what it would have been like to be there. The stuff of nightmares. Kett are one thing, but this...I can't imagine the terror the survivors felt.

He was able to tell us one more thing before he breathed his last which answered some of our questions. Apparently one of their years ago, some kind of event ended their world, but it was born anew. And considering he mentioned 'black hole', it is possible he and the other natives from the planet we recovered are from another universe entirely.

When we reach Aya, we'll let the better prepared medical personnel treat those wounded and ill.

I know when we reach Aya, I am adding that ancestors forsaken planet to the 'List of planets to avoid'. It's a deathtrap. Only someone insane, or idiotic, enough would want to land there for any reason other than a rescue mission.

I am well aware some maniac might try to weaponize the purple stuff, so we're sending samples to our best scientists. Sticking it into a space pick-up container, I don't want to take any chances with seals cracking planet-side so it will be transported to a scientific facility, isolated and away from civilization. Better to have countermeasures ready, better safe than sorry. Since I know some idiot down the line is going to try to use the purple stuff, which I can only imagine would have devastating consequences.

May the stars be with us all.

Captain Kaj Tovaan signing out.


End file.
